Leafless In Alola
by BuddyIsNotADog'sName
Summary: So basically, Red and Blue leave for Alola and the Battle Tree. But what about Leaf?
1. Chapter 1--Betrayal

**So, a Pokemon fanfic!**

 **It's probably nothing like Sleepless in Seattle, but I thought the title sounded good enough.**

 **Enjoy!**

"What?" Leaf stared at the professor in disbelief.

"Yep, they just up and left. I had no idea they promised you you could come, or I would've stopped them." Professor Oak responded.

Leaf couldn't believe her ears. Her two best friends since childhood, just leaving for faraway tropical islands without her when they literally promised they'd bring her along? No.

"There's gotta be some mistake." she said.

"You can call them and see." Professor Oak shrugged.

Leaf dialed the number that she knew by heart, and heard the voicemail message play.

"Sorry, you can't reach Red right now. But if it's Leaf, Blue and I are sorry, but you're too weak for Alola. We'll send you postcards though!"

Leaf dropped her pokegear.

"Professor," she began in a dangerously low voice, "can you afford to send me to Alola?"

"Oh, yeah. With all the funds your pictures have been earning, we could send a family of ten to Alola." the professor answered.

"Excellent. I need money, but not a plane ticket. Snap can take me." Leaf said, instinctively touching the poke ball that housed her moltres.

"Okay, how much, about?" he asked.

"I don't know, probably about five hundred thousand pokedollars." Leaf guessed.

"Okay, gotcha covered." Professor Oak went over to the safe-like thing and pulled out the money Leaf requested.

"Thanks, professor. I don't know what I'd do without you." Leaf sighed.

"No problem! Just be sure to get me a souvenir!" the professor laughed.

"Don't worry, I will!" Leaf called, and left the lab, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2--Champion

**Yay, an exciting chapter!**

 **Hope you likey :)**

"Hmm... this place is called Tapu Village, according to the map!" Leaf told Lena, her vaporeon, who was loyally walking by her side.

"And that," Leaf pointed upwards at the mountain towering above them, "is Mount Lanakila, the tallest mountain in Alola!"

"But where would Blue and Red be..." she mumbled to herself.

Leaf had just arrived in Alola, and she and her pokemon were pooped. It had been a long, hard journey there, and it would be a long, hard journey back. But in the meantime, she was here to enjoy herself.

"Hey, Lena, how do you fancy taking a hike up the mountain? We'll probably get some good shots." Leaf asked, pulling out her polaroid camera. She had at least three other kinds of cameras, including a small digital camera, a professional-looking camera, and her pokegear camera, but she preferred to use the polaroid when she was traveling.

Eventually, Leaf and Lena found an elevator up the mountain, which skyrocketed about halfway there.

"Well that was useful." Leaf remarked, and after a small hike they came across a trainer.

"Heey! You there! Can I take a picture of your pokemon?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" the trainer answered, and let loose all six pokemon she carried.

"Ooh, is that a ninetales? The Alolan ones look so different!" Leaf remarked, snapping two pictures of each of the trainer's pokemon.

"Thank you! And by the way, here, you can have copies of the pictures." she handed the girl a copy of each picture and continued forwards.

Before long, she reached another lift, which took her the rest of the way to the top.

Although Leaf could hardly see anything, she could sort of make out the edges of a building. She had called Lena back to her poke ball long ago, due to the temperature drop.

The boots she had just bought crunched in the fallen snow as she got close, and finally reached the building.

It was huge and flashy, obviously made of something expensive.

"Wow." Leaf stared up at it.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Leaf whirled around to see the girl whose pokemon she'd taken pictures of.

"This is the Alolan pokemon league! The champion being yours truly." she explained.

"W-wait, YOU'RE Alola's champion?" Leaf asked, eyes wide with shock.

"Sure am. By the way, might I ask what brings you to Alola?" the champion asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm here 'cause my two best friends just left for here a few days ago. They didn't take me with them, even though they promised to, so I'm here to confront 'em. They claimed I was too weak." Leaf explained.

"Ah. Gotcha. Well, if you wanna prove yourself, why not challenge the pokemon league?" the girl asked.

"Oh, you really think I could do it?" Leaf asked.

"Of course you could! Oh, but wait. You have to complete the island challenge first... but I've got a better idea! You're a photographer, right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" Leaf asked, confused.

"Here's the plan. We have a battle, and you take pictures. Then, we put the pictures together and make an article about the tourist who beat the champion, send it to Alola Press, and boom! Everybody from here to the Battle Tree hears about it!" the champion explained.

"That's crazy... so crazy it just might work!" Leaf agreed.

"Okay, get your camera set up... uh... what's your name? I'm Luna, by the way." Luna asked.

"Oh, I'm Leaf." Leaf answered, handing her professional camera to Echo, her eevee.

"Aren't you going to need eevee for the battle?" Luna asked.

"Oh, no, Echo is the photographer for when I'm actually in a battle." Leaf explained.

"Okay then! You ready?" she asked Luna.

"Yep. Here goes!" Luna threw out a poke ball, and a long, mermaid-like seal pokemon emerged, letting out a beautiful, but short, melody.

"Pola!" Leaf threw her own poke ball, and a large venusaur popped out.

"Frenzy Plant!" Leaf directed, and heard the snap of the camera as large roots rose from the ground and slammed primarina all over. The attack easily KO'd her.

"Huh. KO'ing on the first move, eh? I like it." Luna threw another ball, this one housing a glaceon.

"Pola, back! Go, Flash!" Leaf switched out Pola in favor of her elegant, feisty ninetales.

"Kyla, Protect!" Luna called, and glaceon curled into a tight ball, shielded by her headdress.

"In that case, Flash, use Sunny Day!" Leaf directed, and immediately, a small dome of sunlight surrounded them.

"Kyla, Destiny Bond!" Luna instructed.

Too late, Leaf called, "Flamethrower!"

To nobody's surprise, glaceon fainted, but Flash did as well, thanks to Destiny Bond.

"Okay, Ribbon!" Luna sent out a ribombee.

"Snap!" Leaf yelled, and her moltres was released from its Ultra Ball.

"Snap, acrobatics!" Snap unleashed a flurry of strikes at seemingly impossible speed, easily fainting the ribombee.

"Hmm, let's see... Chuchu! And Mean Look!" Luna sent out her Alolan raichu, which immediately glared at Snap.

"Oh, now Snap can't escape. I see. Bulldoze!" Leaf called, and Snap sent a tectonic blast going straight for Chuchu, who couldn't avoid the move in time. Instinctively, however, the pokemon let out a barrage of thundershocks.

Both pokemon fainted.

"Right. Squishy, go!" Luna threw another poke ball, and out emerged an unnatural-looking dog-like pokemon.

"Okay! Lena, show 'em what we got!" Leaf let out her vaporeon.

"Squishy, time to turn up the heat! BLOOM DOOM!" Luna yelled, doing a strange dance. Suddenly, Squishy let out a large roar and unleashed a grass-type move equal, if not stronger, than Frenzy Plant in power.

"Lena! PULL!" Leaf called, and Lena reached her head back and pulled tight on a strip of fabric. When the move hit, she held the position, and when the dust cleared, she was beaten, but not out.

"Focus Sash?" Luna asked.

"Yep! Hydro Pump!" Leaf instructed, and Lena released a jet of water on Squishy. She didn't stop. But eventually, she was out of energy, and so was Squishy. They both collapsed.

"Phew! Okay, I think that's enough." Luna panted. "I have another pokemon, but I prefer to always have one at full health in case I need it. But you won, fair and square!"

"Thanks." said Leaf. "Now, how'd we do on shots, Echo?" she asked eevee, who chirped in response.

Leaf took a look at the pictures, and decided she was satisfied.

"Okay, now for Phase Two: the article." she said.

"Yeah. That'll be difficult, but I believe!" Luna agreed.

"Yep. Anyways, it was nice meeting you!" Leaf shook Luna's hand.

"You too." Luna agreed.


	3. Chapter 3--A Not-So-Happy Reunion

"Hey, Red! Get up!" Blue yelled. Their time at the Battle Tree had been going well so far; they had longest team battle win streak anyone ever had gotten. And Blue was always up bright and early in an attempt to keep that record.

"RED! I SAID HURRY UP!" Blue yelled again.

"Comiiiing." His response was a tired groan.

Somewhat satisfied with this answer, Blue headed outside for some fresh air.

"Oh, yeah, the paper." he said to himself when he spotted the plastic bag lying in the driveway of the rented house.

As he approached it, he spotted a swarm of cutieflies fluttering around, glittering in the morning light, and with a twinge of guilt, thought, 'Leaf would've loved that. It would've made a great picture'.

He quickly brushed off the thought, and bent over to pick up the bag.

When Blue walked back inside, Red was seated at the breakfast table, lazily chewing cereal and occasionally taking a sip of coffee. Blue took his seat in the chair he had established as his and opened up the paper.

The first thing he saw would haunt him forever.

It was a really good snapshot of Leaf, so good it only could've been taken by Echo or Leaf herself, with her "Game Face" on as she commanded a moltres. SNAP the moltres.

And scrawled across the page in large letters, was the title. It read:

"KANTOIAN TOURIST DEFEATS CHAMPION IN CASUAL BATTLE!"

"GAH!" Blue yelped, throwing the paper at the ground.

"What?" Red asked sleepily. Quivering, Blue grabbed the paper and showed Red the page. Red's eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

"We screwed up, dude."

"Yep. We screwed up, BADLY."

"Okay, Snap! This is it!" Leaf told Snap, who cawed in response and began to descend. Through another very small article in the newspaper, she had learned of Blue and Red's location: the Battle Tree in Poni Wilds. Of course that's where they'd be; it was where most of the battles of Alola took place, excluding the league.

When Snap landed on the ground by the Battle Tree, a loud roar emerged forom her beak.

"Great job, Snap. That'll get their attention." Leaf praised. Sure enough, yelps and bewildered voices came from inside the Tree.

And then, two boys somewhere in their early twenties raced out. One had messy dark brown hair. The other had spiky light brown hair. They were both dressed in Alolan attire, each with a T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

But their eyes grew huge when they saw Leaf.

"Oh. Hello." Leaf growled coldly.

"Leaf! You-how'd you- WHY ARE YOU HERE?" the dark-haired one asked.

"Oh, Red, it's simple, really." Leaf answered. "I will not take 'No' for an answer."

"Well, I must admit, I'm impressed. But-" the spiky-haired one started.

"But what, Blue? But I'm oh so weak, so very weak, and my victory against the champion was a fluke, and you are infinitely superior to me in every way possible, and oh my Arceus wow, I look up to you, and et cetera et cetera et cetera? Is that what?" Leaf yelled.

Blue closed his mouth.

"Forget this. I'm outta here." Leaf grumbled. She remounted Snap, and despite Blue and Red's yelling, took off and began to fly into the distance.

 **Yeah...**

 **They screwed up.**

 **Anyway, I need some help... obviously, they all gotta make up at some point, but I'm awful at writing cheesy "oh, it's all okay now" situations.**

 **So how should they make up? Let me know!**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
